A Scheduled Time Out For Bella
by kim67255
Summary: Bella needed a change. The Cullen's left after the whole James incident, the summer before her senior year. She didn't go all zombie on her dad.  But, she needed to get away from Forks.  She calls her aunt Tami Taylor asking if she can live with them...
1. Chapter 1

A Scheduled Time Out For Bella

**Disclosure: for all chapters**

**I do not own the rights to 'Twilight or Friday Night Lights", the plots or actors in them. I also don't own any of the authors or music that may be mentioned in this story. No infringement intended. Just showing some of my likes. I may drool over them a bit. This will be rated M. because face it Tim Riggins will be in it and he sex walking. Also, some of the players do cuss. **

_A 'Twilight and 'Friday Night Lights' crossover. _

_Bella needed a change. The Cullens' left after the whole James' incident, the summer before her senior year. She didn't go all zombie on her dad. But, she needed to get away from Forks. She calls her aunt Tami Taylor asking if she can live with them for the year._

_The Taylors' are in Dillon once again, this time Eric is head coach for the high school football team the Panthers. They are in a new larger house _

**In this story Bella is a bit different. She will love football and be good at scouting. She will also be good at making and explaining plays. She will still be shy but coming out of it. She will still be our famous klutz. Tami is Rene's sister. (**the actresses do look a bit alike)

**Most of the story will be in Bella's POV. Though I do have a tendency to change that.**

Here we go.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Enough of this moping already. I wonder how dad would feel if I asked to live with aunt Tami and uncle Eric. It's been a while since I've seen them. They move more then Rene and I did. They are in Dillon TX now. Uncle Eric is a high school football coach.

I guess there is only one way to find out. Here goes nothing.

I walk downstairs and dad is watching baseball of course.

"Um dad can I talk to you about something please?"

"Sure honey whats up?"

"Well you know how I'm still not quite myself yet. I think I need a change. How would you feel about me moving to Texas and living with aunt Tami and uncle Eric?"

"You know I love them. They are good people. Why don't you call and see if they would be willing to have you there? Would you want to stay for your whole senior year?"

"Yes I would. Are you sure you wouldn't mind dad? I haven't been here a year and already leaving. I feel so bad. But I know everything just reminds me about the Cullens'. I can't stand it."

He gets up and hugs me. Something we don't do a lot.

"I will miss your cooking. But I know how unhappy you are here. If being away from the memories then I think it's a good idea. They love you and I know Eric is now head coach. I'm sure he would love someone at home that loves football as much as he does. Just try not to be pushy about it." He laughs

I may not be able to walk a straight line on a flat surface without tripping. But I can throw a football as well as any guy.

"I'll try, but you know it will be hard for me. Maybe he will ask for my help. Who knows? Maybe I will go to college to become the first female professional football coach."

Dad laughs again. I get a mad face

"Hay it could happen." Then I smile.

"I know baby. If anyone could do it, it would be you. I think you love the game more than Eric. You know how much he loves football."

"Yep, it's his life. Can I call them now?"

"Of course baby. Tell them I say hi, and if they want to talk to me I'll be here."

I hug dad again and kiss his cheek.

I go over to the phone on the desk next to our address book and look up their phone number. They called us after they moved a couple of months ago, to give it to us.

I nervously dial the number to their Texas home. Hoping I get Tami. She will be the easy sell.

**Tami,** Bella, _Eric. __**Charlie**_

**Hello**

Hi aunt Tami, it's Bella

She laughs.** Of course it's you Bella. You're the only niece we have silly. What can I do for you hon?**

I have a big, huge favor to ask. If I'm imposing you just tell me and I'll figure something else out.

**Honey just tell me what you need to ask? The worse I will say is no.**

I know, I'm just scared I guess. Ok here it is. I'm just going to tell you the truth because you know I can't lie to save my life. Anyway. I was dating this guy and I became close to his whole family. Some things happened and he broke up with me. It still hurts. Anyway they all moved away. I need a change and dad said if you and uncle Eric don't mind too much...

**Bells honey just ask.**

Ok ok, darn you're pushy. _Tami laughs._ I would like to live with y'all for my senior year. I do plan on going to college. I just don't know where at yet. Before the break up we were planning our lives together and I was basing my decisions on what he wanted. Now it's just me. Also you know I can cook and do laundry and help out around the house. I can also get a job if I needed too. I have one now. Just part time, but I also worked during the school year and was able to keep up my grades. I'm in all college prep classes. So that won't change. So what do you think uncle Eric will say.

_Bella honey, Tami had you on speaker the whole time. I'm sorry sweetie but you're just too cute. Of course you can move down here. We actually can use the help now. We have some news. Tami is about 4 months pregnant and once she has the baby she could use some help. I know Julie would love to show you around. You two being so much alike, it's scary some times. I would love to have you here with us. We have plenty of room. Also if you agree to do some chores around the house we will give you an allowance. You won't need to get a job unless you want one. Also, you know I can always use your help with the team. Can you still throw?_

Silly of course. Dad was worried about me being pushy about helping you out. You're sure you want me. It would mean the world to me. I miss you guys so much.

_Yes I'm sure. Is your dad around so we can talk a bit?_

Yes he is right here just in case.

_**Hi Eric. Are you sure about having Bella for a year? I know she is a good girl, but when it comes to football she is totally different. If you have her helping you she may turn into a monster. An all knowing, stat quoting, play calling, monster.**_

_You're funny Charlie. Of course I'm sure. I know Julie will love having her cousin here. She misses her cooking. So do I but don't tell Tami. _(he laughs)

**Hay y'all.**

_See what I mean. Besides, Tami is pregnant and I would love to have Bella around to help out. It would take a lot off of my mind. How are her grades? Still straight A's?_

_**Yep. She was planning on taking all college prep classes. She was in the top 10 students in the school. The Cullens' were the rest. That family and that boy leaving has really been tough on her. She needs to get her mind on something else. You know how she is with football. I just don't want her to be pest on you. You can send her home whenever you want.**_

_Charlie, you know we love her. We may never let her leave. Well maybe to go to college. You send her on down as soon as you want. I could use her help right away. Football tryouts and practice starts in a week. Do you think you can get her here before then?_

_**I think so. We just need to pack her stuff. Oh no that means her books.**_

I hit dad on the arm.

_**Ouch Bella.**_

_What's wrong there Charlie? Bella didn't like the book comment? I take it she sill loves to read?_

_**Yes more then ever. She always has a book in her hands. Well I think Bells and I need to go shopping. I have a few surprises for her. I know she'll hate. I will have her drive down, that way she will have her own car. Also, I will pay for her car insurance.**_

_Ok Charlie. Sounds good. We look forward to having her here. Have her bring whatever she wants. We can't wait to see her. I'll make sure she calls you all the time._

_**Ok coach sounds good. I better let you go before Bella shoots lasers out to me.**_ He laughs.

_Ok chief. Make sure Bella knows we love her and to be careful driving down._

_**Will do. Bye Eric and thank you. Also, congrads on the new baby.**_

He hangs up the phone.

"Ok dad so I can tell from the way y'all were talking that I can go. But what are your surprises?"

"Well I came, I mean we came into a great deal of money. Something about an investment I made. Well it paid off and I have started some accounts for you. I have a college fund for you. If I do say so myself it's pretty big. You will be able to go to any college you want. Also, it seems we entered some kind of lottery or sweepstakes and won. Bella honey it's several million dollars. I don't know how or when it happened. But we now have enough money to do whatever we want."

_Damn Cullens_ I think to myself.

"Well thats great dad. Can I assume that you had it all checked out? Making sure it's all on the up and up?"

"Yes honey I did. It all seems real and legal. First thing we are going to do is buy you a new truck or a car, whichever you want. Then we will get you a laptop and a cell phone. I want to be able to talk to you and e-mail you while you're gone. I want to hear about school and the kids you meet."

"Ok dad that sounds good. I should get some clothes also. It's a lot warmer there then here. Can we go now?"

"Sure Bells but, you being excited to go shopping and spending money. That is new."

"Well spending time with Alice and the Cullens' got me used to it a bit. Lets go dad."

He grabs his keys. I get my stuff. We leave and get over to the bank first. We go in and see the president of the bank. Of course he is a friend of dad's.

He shows me the statements on my college fund and my bank accounts. Yes plural, accounts. The Cullens really set us up. If I know them, they will be checking them and adding to them as we spend the money. But after everything I've been through and them just leaving. Why not. For the first time in my life I will accept what is given to me.

We walk out of the bank with a new debit card each and a box of generic checks.

Dad then drives us to Port Angeles. We find a car dealership and look around. I find an SUV a Expedition Limited EL__gray. It had the options I wanted. A sales man came up to us. Dad started talking deals. We went into a sales office. Next thing I know I have keys and papers for the SYNC system and the Sirius Satellite radio. Dad called our insurance guy and had the dealer print out temp proof of insurance cards for me. Dad even got the sales man to pay all the taxes on the SUV. Then he even took about an hour showing me all the features. I have to say it was funny trying to get into it at first. Then they showed me the running boards and how to use them to get in and out. Now I can.

We ended up driving to the small mall they have here. We find a cell phone store and look around and get the same make and model of phone and a family plan so we can call each other as much as we want. They are the new Iphones. We were able to set it up so the area code is the same as my aunt and uncle's. Then we go to a computer store and find a top of the line HP laptop with all the bells and whistles. Dad's excuse was I can use it for school as well as to e-mail him. Then we go shopping for clothes. He even bought some for himself. I got lots of jeans, shorts, and shirts. The funny part was going into Victoria Secret with him. I picked out dozens of sets of bras and panty sets. I wanted a change so I went as far as getting thongs. Something I told myself I would never wear. But, I thought why not. This is the new Bella. I may even wear some clothes that show a little skin.

I know, I know shocking. I can't believe how much I spent in there. I would make Alice proud. We went to a few more stores. I got more shoes, even heals. I found a stationary store and got a diary. Of course dad groaned when I found a book store. But instead of my classics. I went over to the best seller section and read the back of several books. There were 3 different books by the same author, a Sherrilyn Kenyon. Her books sounded interesting. Of course she is new to me and has about 30 books out now. So, of course, I had to get them all. Then once I got in that genre. I found more. I could use some out of this world fantasy. Since the vampires and shape shifters of my life are no longer interested in spending time with me. Why not read about others. Anyway the books looked good.

Dad helped carry everything to my new SUV. We stopped for dinner then found a U-Hall store that sold boxes and packing supplies. We bought a ton of boxes. While shopping, we even bought a whole set of luggage for each of our selves.

Then we went home. It took forever to carry everything up. I started to pack my clothes and new books right away. We loaded my truck as I went along. I made a run to the grocery store to get shampoo and stuff for my shower. I bought some things at VS but needed more. I got home and showered then started to read the manuals for my new phone and laptop, as well as for the car. I went to sleep after reading them all.

I wake up at 6 am, even before my alarm went off. I get up and wash my face, brush my teeth and hair. I put my hair up in a long braid. I put on some shorts and a t-shirt that shows some tummy. I go downstairs and fix breakfast for Charlie and I.

"Hi honey so you all set to take off this morning?"

"Yep. I e-mailed my friends that I want to keep in contact with, to let them know about me leaving. I downloaded the directions from mapquest to Dillon. I just need to input it into the navigation system of the truck. I need to grab the little things left. Like my phone, laptop, ipod. All that stuff. I will get some drinks when I get gas outside of town. Don't worry dad I'll be ok. I will stop and sleep sometime and call when I get a room. Then I will call when I get to aunt Tami's place. Plus I'm sure you gave me several cans of pepper spray right?"

"You know me too well Bells. Yes I picked more up at the station for you. Make sure you use it if you need it."

"I will dad. You know I'm going to miss you old man."

"Oh baby I'll miss you too. I know we never spent a lot of time together, but, it meant a lot to me to have you here."

I go up to him and hug him tight.

"I know dad, I know. Well I better get my things together. I'm too nervous to eat now. I just want to take off as soon as possible."

"Ok Bella, go ahead. I plan on going fishing with Billy after you leave."

"Ok dad" I go upstairs and get everything. I put it in the truck. I go up to dad and hug him tight and kiss him on the cheek.

"I will call you when I stop. Give my love to Billy."

"I will. You just keep safe. I love you baby girl." I get into my truck and drive away.

I won't go through everything during my drive. I did as promised and called when I stopped at a motel. I did stop several times for gas and food. It took 2 days to get to Dillon. As I get into town I found my aunt and uncles' house right away. I pull up to the front and get out. I knock on the door.

Tami answers it.

"Hi can I help you hon?"

"I hope so auntie Tami. I'm Bella. I thought you were expectin me."

"Oh my land get your pretty butt in here. Eric, Bella is here. Boy has she grown up."

Eric walks out and looks around.

"Where is she? I thought you said Bella was here."

"Uncle Eric very funny." I go up and hug him.

"I'm not sure who you think you are, young lady..." Then it occurred to him.

"Ok if you're my niece then. Who was the first draft pick in Dallas Cowboys history?"

"Are you serious? That's the best you can do. It was Bob Lilly from the tiny town Throckmorton, Texas. He was a powerful defensive tackle for the Cowboys. He is also a Hall of Famer." 

"Oh gosh Bella I'm sorry honey. You just look so different. Oh gosh I'm gona have to beat my players with a stick to stay away from you. Promise me you won't break too many hearts while you're here."

I laugh at him.

"You're funny uncle Eric. Me. Break hearts. I don't think so. More likely it will be the other way around. Remember I'm still the shy, klutzy, keep to herself girl, that you have always known. I just caught the eye of my one and only boyfriend. He was controlling, and possessive. I don't think I can do that again. Don't worry I'm not going to become a slut or anything. I'm still a virgin and I plan on it staying that way until I fall in love. Really fall in love. Not just lust over a sweaty muscly football player. No matter how hot he is."

"That is good to hear because unfortunately I have several players that are man whores. They'll be the first to admit it. But you never know."

"The last guy I dated was great in some ways but bad in others. Let me just say he broke my heart and now I'm holding on tight to it. Now if you don't mind I have a ton of stuff in my truck that I need to unload, and I would love to see my little cousin. Where is Julie? I've missed her so much. Please tell me she's not all girly."

"No, she isn't she still is kinda like you. Loves to read, good student, not into sports but football due to osmosis. She is over at a local restaurant hanging out with some friends. It's a place the players hang out. Let me help get your stuff."

"Ok thanks uncle Eric. Auntie Tami it may be a good idea if you don't help. I have 10 boxes of books. I don't want you lifting them ok. If you don't mind can we go grocery shopping later. I want to make dinner for y'all. A treat for letting me stay."

"Oh honey you know you don't need to do that right? We would want you to stay no matter how much we love your cooking." Said aunt Tami

I go up and hug her.

"Oh by the way congratulations on the baby. I can't wait. I want to help you in anyway I can ok. Also, I don't need to get a job. Dad and I came into some money. Some sweepstakes and investments. Something like that anyway. I still plan on pulling my weight around here though, don't you worry."

"Oh baby girl I know what you had to do growing up with my scatter brained sister. You were more a mom then she was. I know you're used to taking care of everyone. But here I want you to be a teenager for a while. Date several boys, you go and do the heart breaken' instead of the other way around. Have fun. Not being stuck in your room all the time ok?" Tami said

"I will try. I want to change and open up more. Not be so shy with people. But, it's all I know."

"Well being involved with the team should help. Don't let them intimidate you. Oh you should call your dad and tell him you got here ok." Eric said

I pull out my phone and call dad. He was giving me the 3rd degree but I cut him off and just said that I got in and was safe. But needed to unload the truck.

"Ok dad I will call you in a couple of days ok?"

"Ok baby. I love you." We hang up. I go out to my truck and grab a box. When I see Eric talking to a very hot looking guy. He looks about 6'2" light brown straight hair to his shoulders. They both look over to me.

"Bella honey can you come over here?"

I go over to him.

"Yes uncle Eric?"

"Honey I want you to meet one of my star players. He's a fullback, and a senior also. This is Tim Riggins."

He reaches out to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella was it?"

"Yes"

"Coach I didn't know you had a niece?"

"Yes her mother is Tami's sister. Bella's parents are divorced and she lived with her mom in Phoenix most of her life. She moved up to Washington state last year and now will be doing her senior year here. Tim she is off limits to you. Her dad is the chief of police up where she is from and is even more protective of her than I am of Julie. If thats even possible." _Eric laughs._

"She is going to be helping me out with the team. She has a photographic memory and absolutely loves football. She also has a pretty good arm, if I do say so myself. She is very good at scouting teams. So I'm gonna have her look at tapes and help me improve the team. We may be moving some players around. She has this knack of seeing things no one else does. Just you wait." Eric stated

"I look forward to working with you Bella. Nice to meet you Bella. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." Tim said

He walks over to his truck and drives away.

"Bella honey, if you want you can just call me coach"

"Ok coach. You know by telling Tim that I'm off limits. He's just going to try that much harder. Let me guess he is one of the man whores on the team?"

"Yep. He's a good guy. But he's been around and doesn't really date. He just has sex. I want more then that for you. But who knows maybe you'll be the one to have him change his ways. He only has his older brother around. His parents aren't in the picture. If he shows interest in you. Don't push him away. Just tell him the truth about what happened with your boyfriend. Maybe he'll take things slow with you. Now how about we get your stuff inside. Also, did I over hear something about you cooking for us tonight?" Said Eric

"Yes sir. But I need someone to take me shopping. I don't feel like driving anymore today if thats ok."

"Of course. One big thing we all remember about your visits, is your cooking. We would let you stay with a promise from you to cook once in a while."

"Oh if it's alright with y'all, I would like to cook more often then that. While living with both Rene and dad I did all the cooking." I said

"Oh I think we can live with that. Are you still a somewhat vegetarian? Julie decided to become the same. She will only eat organic foods also."

"On the most part yes. But every once in a while I have to have a big greasy burger. Also my vegies and fruit don't have to be organic. I'm not that picky."

Eric and I spend the next hour bringing in my stuff. We put my boxes of books on the floor by the bookcase. Then my suit cases on the bed.

"Ok, Bella that was the last of it. When did you want to go shopping?"

"Well is Julie going to be home for dinner. I would like to make something for her that she may not have had before. But I won't buy the ingredients unless she will be here. I'm going to need your grill. I'm making burgers. Will that be ok with y'all?"

"That will be fine hon. Why don't you call her from my phone?" Eric hands the phone to me and the 3rd number on the contact list is hers. I dial the number and after 3 rings she picks up.

Bella, **Julie**

**Hi dad. You said I can stay out till 5. Did you need me home sooner?**

Hay Jules it's not your dad. It's Bella.

**Oh god, Bella you're here already?**

Yes little cousin. I'm here and all unloaded. Your dad and I are going to the grocery store and I wanted to make something special for you. Will you be home for dinner and hungry?

**Yes I will make sure I am. You know I'm a vegetarian now right?**

Yes honey I know. I am one to an extent. I eat meat just once in a while. But I eat chicken and turkey a lot. You know they have turkey substitutes for almost everything now days. It's just a matter of how it's cooked to make it taste good. Well your dad and I will take off for the store. Is there anything you need. I'm told your kind of picky on things. I'm not so much. If I can find organic stuff I buy it. But it's not always available.

**How about I give your way a go. I mean your still skinny right?**

Yes. But I eat what ever I want. I happen to like salad. But I also like a good greasy burger sometimes too. I just choose to eat in a more healthy way. So can you be home in time. I want to make a surprise for you. I think you'll love it. I'm making enough for you and me. While dinner is going we can chat and you can help me unpack. Would you mind lil cos?

**Not at all Bella. I'll see you later.**

We hang up. I hand the phone to Eric.

"Ok we are all set. Aunt Tami do you need anything. Getting any strange cravings yet?"

"No honey. Thank you though. I'll set up grill for you while you're gone."

"That would be great. I do need to marinade some stuff for me and Julie's burgers though. I would normally make all the side dishes from scratch but this time, I'm going to buy some already made, potato salad and cole slaw. Lets go coach. I've got food shopping to do."

Eric and Tami laugh at me.

**EPOV** (Eric)

I think we are going to enjoy having Bella here. I know she will be a big help with the team. I just worry about her and the boys. She is so pretty and has already caught the eye of Tim. He's a good kid deep down. He just needs to settle down with one girl. Who knows maybe Bella will be that girl.

Bella can be so funny some times. I hate the fact she was always the grown up with her mom and dad. Charlie I get along with fine. He's more of a baseball fan. But we can talk football also. He is stable and has an honorable job. He's been in Forks forever.

Rene is whole different story.. _Laughing to myself _. She is very scattered brained. Bella has told us some stories that would scare anyone.

"Lets go coach. I've got food shopping to do." Like I said Bella is great to have around.

We go out to my truck. Bella jumps in, and I drive off. We get to the store and she said we should each get a cart. We walk down the isles together. She picks up things for baking and making for dinners. She picks up some spices, then pasta. She practically runs into Buddy and Lyla.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" She asked

Lyla says "Yes we're fine. Oh hi coach Taylor how are you?"

"Good. Bella I want you to meet Lyla and her dad Buddy. Buddy, Lyla I would like you to meet my niece Bella Swan. She will be spending her senior year with us and helping me with the team. Lyla you're a senior this year right?" Eric said

"Yes coach I will be. Bella do you know what kind of classes you'll be taking?"

"Um not really. I was in all college prep classes in my last 2 schools. I hope to do the same here."

"Oh that will be good. I have several AP classes here also. I'm hoping to go to Vanderbilt for college."

"Oh thats a really good school. I'm not sure where I'll go. At one time it was Dartmouth, but now I'm not sure."

Then Buddy said "Well we should let you finish up your shoppn'. I'm sure we'll see you 'round Bella."

"It was nice meeting you Bella. I'm sure I'll see you when school starts, maybe even before."

"Thanks it was nice meeting both of you too."

"Well Bella those two can help you meet most everyone in town. Lyla is a cheerleader and Buddy is a big booster for the football team. How about we finish up the shopping I'm getting hungry for whatever you have planned for dinner."

"Ok coach." It takes another hour or so for me to get everything I wanted and to check out.

We get to the house and unload everything.

"Hi y'all. How did it go. Bella it looks like you bought out the store."

**BPOV**

"Yes ma'am. I wanted to make sure I had plenty. I normally plan my menus for a week at time. Including lunches and breakfast for the weekends. I also like to bake. So I have stuff for muffins and brownies, and some other things." I said with a smirk on my face.

Julie walks in, sees me and runs up to me.

"Bella, I'm so happy you're here now. I've missed you so much."

"Oh Julie look at you all grown up. Your so beautiful. Coach was worried about his players getting to me. I think he should worry more about you. Man when did you grow up?" I said

"Oh now cut that out. You're more pretty then me. I bet you can get any guy you want."

"Oh little cousin. Did you forget about how horribly shy I am, and the fact that I'm a big fat nerd. I would rather stay home and bake or read a good book then to go to some party."

"Well we just have to get you out of your shell a bit. We don't want you being a hermit. We want you to go out some. Meet some kids your own age. Date a little." Said aunt Tami

"I'm going to start dinner. So if anyone needs anything from the kitchen get it now. Otherwise no one is allowed." I stated

They all laugh at me. I get started. I get the big mushroom tops out for Julie and I. I mix up a marinade with raspberry vinaigrette along with other things. I stir it up and pour it in a big zip lock bag. I place the mushrooms in it. Placing the closed bag flat in the fridge. I then get the ground chuck out and cut up some onions and green bell peppers. I mix it with the meat with some spices. Then I ball it up to make hamburger patties.

I slice up some onions for the burgers, as well as mix a salad. I mixed some of my own salad dressing and put that in the fridge to chill.

"Who wants to grill the meat?" I asked loudly

"I'll do it Bella honey." Eric says as he walks up to me. I hand him a plate with the meat patties I just formed.

"Thanks coach. Those are for you and auntie Tami and anyone else that may pop in. I have something else for Jules and I to grill. I will take care of that though ok?"

"No problem honey. Did you want me to cook all of these?"

"Yes please. For some reason I think we're gonna' have some company. Also, can you leave some free space on the grill. I don't want your meat juices invading the area I'll be cookn' in."

He laughs "Of course honey."

He takes the plate outside and I hear the sizzle of the meat being put on the grill. I get out the pineapple I bought. I trim it up and slice it. I put that on a plate. I think I'm all set. I grab another metal spatula for my mushrooms and pineapple. I get the 2 packs of buns out and put them on the kitchen counter.

I walk outside with my mushrooms and pineapple.

"How are they doing coach? Almost done?" I asked

"Yep just a couple more minutes. They smell really good. I won't ask whats in them, because I know you won't tell me."

I laugh "You know me too well. I'm gonna start on mine and Julie's burgers then."

They take a lot shorter time to cook. I place all the slices of pineapple down then the mushroom tops. I grill them for a couple minutes on each side. I get the buns and grill them also. I take our things in. Eric was right behind me with the plate full of burgers.

We place everything on the counter. I get the green salad out with the dressing I made. Then I got out the potato salad and cole slaw.

"Ok dinner is ready." Julie comes to the counter.

"Do you need me to put things on the table?"

"That would be great. The salads and the dressing I made would be great. I'll bring out our burgers in a few minutes."

I put together the burgers for Julie and I. I put some of my special sauce on one side of the bun, then the mushroom, then a ring of onion and the pineapple. Then sauce on the other side. I cut them in half. I make all 6 just in case. I put one on a plate for Julie and one for me. I put the plates down where we will be sitting.

Everyone is sitting down.

"Would y'all mind if I say grace?" I asked

Aunt Tami looked surprised and said "Of course."

"Lord thank you for the food you provided us today. May it be enjoyed and give us strength. I also want to thank you lord for getting me safely here and having my family give me such a loving welcome. Please let them know how much I look forward to spendn' time here and help out in anyway I can. And lord if you can see your way to it... Can you help out the Panthers and give them a undefeated season. That would be great. ..." I hear laughing.

"In your son's name I pray. Amen" I finished

"Bella honey you're so silly. You know we love having you here. You came at the perfect time. I can't wait for all the team to meet you. I'm sure some are already talking about you."

"Well, still thank you for letting me come here. Now lets eat. Jules, take a bite and tell me what you think. Be honest. I had these in a fancy restaurant, then saw them being made on Food Network. I have made them a few times, changing things here and there. Even dad will eat these."

Julie takes a bite and takes forever to chew it up. I'm waiting impatiently tapping my foot and strumming my fingers on the table. I know she is going slow to tick me off. I just stare at her.

She swallows and has a face on like she is trying to hide something. Then she smiles

"Bella that is the best thing I've ever eaten. Mom you've got to try it. It is so good."

"Auntie Tami, I did make extras and cut them in half so you and coach would at least take a bite. _Pouting _Do you mind trying for me?"

At the same time they say "No not the pout and the puppy eyes."

_We all laugh_. They each take a half and look at it. Then they both take a bite and chew. They both look surprised.

"Wow, Bella honey this is really good. I hate that crap that Julie tries to get us to eat. But this is really good." coach said.

"Bella honey your uncle is right. This is really good. It almost makes me want to become a vegetarian."

"Now maybe all of you will trust my cooking more. I'll never forgot when I made some mexican food for dad. He smelled the chilies and got nervous. Mom as y'all know was a creative cook. How she came up with some of the things she did, is beyond me. But I guess being a cop, he gave it a try and never doubted me again."

We all eat our salads and burgers. Julie ate hers plus another ½ . There were still 4 regular burgers left, and 2 ½ of mine. There was also an empty place setting, waiting for someone to sit at.

"Bella honey who is the empty place set for?" asked coach

"I'm not sure. I just know someone is coming over and will finish those burgers."

Just then we heard the doorbell ring.

_AN– There is the first chapter on my new story. I won't have a set time frame for updating. Yes I'm sill working on my other story. I have Ideas for more yet. Please just keep on checking. I hope you like it. Feedback is always good. Even if it's to tell me it's dumb. _

AN– 6/24/2013 I did a little more correcting and re worded things. I will do the same for the other chapter and plan on writing a new chapter. As always please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN– I want to thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes me happy someone enjoys what I do. As always this is rated M for sex and cussing. This is the only warning you will get._

**BPOV**

Eric goes to the door and I hear talking, but can't tell who it is yet. Then they walk in. Coach and Mr. Sex on legs, Tim Riggins himself.

I look up at them and smile. Tim returns a smirk. Like he knows I wanted him to be there.

"So Bella is Tim the one you thought would be coming over for dinner?"

"Coach, honestly I wasn't sure. I just had a feeling someone was."

"Well all right. Tim have you eaten. We have some hamburgers left if you want them?"

"No sir I haven't eaten yet. Yes I would love one. Thank you."

"Well go on and sit next to Bella. You know your timing couldn't be better. We all have to leave. I was about to tell you Bella. We try to plan a family outing once a week before football season starts, and our schedules get crazy. I was worried about leaving you alone, your first day here." Eric said

"Oh that's fine coach. Once Tim finishes eating and I clean up, I plan on putting him and his muscles to work. He will help me unpack my books." I say laughing

"Oh well then, you'll have your work cut out for you son. You won't need to do any weight training for the next few days."

"Aunt Tami would you please." She hits Eric on the arm.

"Och damn Tami what was that for?" Said Eric shocked

"Bella couldn't reach you." Tim starts to laugh

"You think it's funny. Everyone makes fun of me and my books. But he wasn't tease'n. I have about 15 boxes of books to put into a bookcase, and I'm kind of anal about how to put them away. So if you're up to the challenge you can stay and help me. Maybe we can talk and get to know each other."

"That would be fine. I don't mind helping you out. I would like to get to know you more also. Can I ask a question though?"

"Sure Tim."

"Who made these wonderful hamburgers? I've never tasted anything like it. They are my new favorite. I can eat these everyday if I was lucky enough to get them."

I laugh "Well coach grilled them, but I mixed them with the spices and things. I love to cook and bake. That's how I bribed my aunt and uncle into letting me stay for the year. That and helping out with the baby when she comes."

"I think I love you Bella. If everything you cook is this good, I'm gonna' need to impose more often." Tim said laughing

"Well I don't know what I think about that. But, Bella honey we need to get going. We are going bowling then a drive in movie. We may not be home till 2 or 3 am.. If we end up staying the night somewhere we'll call. Now remember what I told you Tim. Bella's dad is more protective then me, and he can legally carry a gun." Eric said trying to scare Tim.

"I understand sir. I don't plan on ripping her clothes off tonight. Though it may be difficult." Tim said smiling

He smirks and laughs. Eric, Tami and Julie get up and gather their coats and purses and leave.

"Ok well it's just us now big man. Help your self to the rest of the burgers and the salads. I actually want it all gone if possible. I'm just going to start the dishes and put some of this away."

"Ok gorgeous. These are really good. I do joke around a lot. But with food I don't." Tim said

"Ok. well enjoy it, and come find me when you're done."

I grab some stuff from the table. The unused silverware, the glasses. I start the dish water and put the dirty dishes in. I clean off the counter. Tim walks in with 2 more empty plates.

"I finished up the burgers for you. But, not the salads. I'm stuffed. Do you need any help in here?"

"No, not in here. But can you put the lids on the salads and put them in the fridge wherever you can find room."

"Sure" He goes back out and I wash the dishes. He comes in with the salads and puts them away for me. I finish the dishes and wash the sinks out. Tim comes in.

"Hi there what are we doing now?" Tim asked standing face to face with me.

"Um, how about we go in my room and start unpacking. It could take all night."

"Ok, show me the way." We walk into me room and he sees all of the boxes.

"Now I know what coach meant. He wasn't kidding was he?"

We start to open up boxes he unloads them, while I put them on the shelves where I want.

"Nope. I'm a nerd. I'll be the first to admit it. I love to read. Dad and I went shopping before me moving here. I was able to go to a book store and buy a lot of books. I'm trying to get out of the rut I was in. I used to read only classic romance. Now I'm into the supernatural. Like vampires and shape shifters. It helps when there are so many movies and tv shows with the same theme."

"Oh ya. I like watching 'true blood', it's kinda hot."

"I like that show too. There are a series of books that the show is based off of. There is this one series that looks really good. Called "Black Dagger Brotherhood" it sounds pretty steamy also. Then there are some on a similar basis. So I got those also. Then there is the whole world of 'Dark Hunters' the author Sherrilyn Kenyon has written dozens of books. Even some series off shooting from the original. I thought why not get what there was so far. That is one whole box on it's own. So now I have tons of reading material. I'm hoping I will only need it riding to away games. Tami and Julie promise to keep me busy. I know uncle Eric will too, with the team."

"Wow you really do like your books. What about music? What do you like there?" He asked

"My tastes are very wide. I like some classical. Mom listened to it. But mostly rock, 80's hair bands. Some of the newer rock. I love Lynkn Park, Mudvane, Queensrych. But then there was a time I was into boy bands like Nsync and Backstreet boys. I can tolerate some country. I love Faith Hill. She has an amazing voice. So as you can see I like a lot of different types."

We empty out all the boxes and Tim is breaking them down for me.

"Wow. You are different then most girls. What about movies?"

"Now that will surprise you I'm sure. I will watch a chic flick once in a while. Because face it a girl just sometimes has to have a good cry. But mostly I like action and drama. I'm not into the scary movies unless they are the old black and white versions. The classics I think are more scary then the new ones with all their special effects. I also like supernatural movies. But not into regular romance movies. On the most part I think they are unrealistic. I mean who's life is really like that. Life is messy, you get your heart broken. I mean everyone has hardships sometimes. Me growing up would probably seem strange for some people. But, I wouldn't change it. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it was different."

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Before I get into all that would you mind taking all those boxes out to the garage for me. I need to put my clothes away and don't really need you seeing all of my unmentionables." I said

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Tim takes all the flattened out boxes. I open my suite cases and take out all the stuff I bought at Victoria Secret. I definitely don't need Tim seeing my new thongs I decided to start wearing or the boy shorts, and sexy, lacy bras I now have. I get them all put away. I find my socks and then sleep wear. Which now consists of camis and silk or satin shorts that match. I had to remember that Texas is hot most of the time. I did keep a couple pairs of sweats and sweat shirts just in case. Now I mostly have camis, t-shirts, and tank tops. Also some nice button down shirts that are made of a light linen. I empty out both suite cases and my duffle bags. I have hung up my jeans, tops and the few skirts I have.

Just then Tim walked in again.

"Oh hay just in time. Can I impose on you again for another trip to the garage? I need these suite cases and then one of the duffle bags in there, please."

"Of course just call me your slave for the night."

"Umm, I might like that." We laugh and he grabs what I asked him to take. I check the bookshelves to make sure everything is in the order I want. I then check the shelf with my cd's and dvd's and made sure they were also in order. They were. Ok, all my clothes are put away, laptop is on my desk with my ipod dock station and my phone charger. Everything is plugged in. I guess I'm all set.

I walk out to the living room as Tim walks in.

"Oh hay. All done?" I asked

"Yep. Are you done unpacking so you can tell me what you were talking about?"

"Yes, where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning. You said the way you grew up was strange. Tell me about it."

"Ok. My parents met in high school. My dad thought it was love at first sight, maybe it was for my mom too. Who knows? Anyway they date, she got pregnant with me. He did the right thing and married her when he found out. They just barely graduated from high school. Dad, with his parents' help bought the house he still lives in now. He went into the police academy, mom worked part time at the local hospital. They had me. Dad started working at the police station and wanted mom to quit her job and stay home with me. She did. She never planned on staying in Forks though. She wanted something more. So one day she packed me and herself up and when dad came home she served him with divorce papers and we left him. She said she didn't want to be stuck in that little town forever. I know it broke dad's heart. I wasn't even a year old yet. We first moved to California. We stayed there for a year or so. She worked part time and took classes on line to become a teacher. She always told me I developed fast. She was always talking and reading to me. I was talking full sentences at 2, counting and starting to read at 4. Then writing and reading completely at 5. We moved every 6 months it seemed like. Sometimes it would be to get away from stalking boyfriends, or us just being evicted for not paying the rent. Mom made enough money to pay the bills, she would just forget. So I learned at 6 how to write checks. I remember having to ride my big wheel to the store 6 blocks away to pay the phone bill because it was turned off again. Mom always gave me money to pay the bills. I learned how to wash dishes standing on a kitchen chair. I had to do the same thing with laundry. Now that was a pain because when it was wet it weighed more then me." I laughed.

"Then mom had her hobbies and boyfriends. She changed both as often as you would change your underwear. One week she would be into rock climbing and have a tree hugger type of boyfriend. Then she would date bikers. Those were scary at first. But they were the nicest guys. They would always give me money for books. But mom would get bored with them if they started to get clingy. It would be fun when they took me grocery shopping. Once they knew I did all the cooking, they would take me all the time. Now don't get me wrong I love my mom more than anything. She's my best friend. She's just different. Each summer I would spend 2 weeks in Forks with my dad. Up until I was 14 then we met up in California. Then mom met Phil. He is closer to my age then hers but she fell in love with him. He treats her like gold. After they got married and I found them having sex on the kitchen island for the 100th time. I decided I needed to get away from the newly weds before they totally warp my brain with all the lovey dovey stuff. Also Phil plays minor league baseball and travels a lot. When mom stayed home she would miss him. But when she is with him, she worried about me. So I called dad and he was more then happy to have me move in with him." We laughed together.

"Tell me some of the crazy things you 2 did together?"

"Well she dated this guy that was a tattoo artist. He did body piercings also. She had some done and insisted I do the same. I was 13 at the time. So I have a tattoo or 2 and some piercings. You know what they say. It's the quite ones you need to worry about." I giggle

"Can you show me your tatts or piercings?"

"Um, I can show you some. They are kind of addicting once you start. You just want more. I can show you the first ones I got."

I show him my belly button piercing and my unicorn tattoo on my hip.

"Wow those are hot. Does your dad or coach know about those?"

"Um, no way. They both would want to kill my mom"

"Well I think they are sexy just like you." Of course enter the blush.

Tim just laughs.

"So tell me Tim, how many girls have you slept with to earn the rep you have?"

"Not that many. I guess I'm just more open about sex then most people. I don't have sex with all the girls I spend time with. I've had my share though. Tell me about your ex. Coach said he broke your heart."

"Yes he did. I fell hard and fast for him. I got to know most of his family and loved them. His parents were like parents to me. More then my own even. Esme, Edwards mom would always cook for me. His dad Carlisle would make sure I was doing my home work and getting enough sleep. He's a doctor, so he would take care of me when I needed him. Then his adopted brothers and sisters. Alice was my best friend. She is tiny, like 4'9" or something. But she was always a ball of energy. She had this addiction that drove me crazy. She loved to shop. It could be on line or a shopping channel on tv or going to the mall. That girl had to shop almost everyday. When she did drag me to the mall, it wasn't just for a couple of hours. No, it was from opening to closing. Then what made it worse was trying all the clothes on. It didn't matter if I didn't need or want them, she would buy them anyway. Then she would want to play Bella barbie with me. Man she drove me nuts. But I miss her so much. Then her boyfriend Jasper was quite. We never hung out much. Then there was Emmett. He is big and burly like a linebacker. But, he was just a big ol' teddy bear. He would give me the best bear hugs, almost crushing me. He was a huge practical joker. He loved to give Edward a hard time about our love life. See Edward was very very old fashioned. He didn't believe in sex or even fooling around until marriage. Hell he barley kissed me. God that still pisses me off." I say almost yelling it out.

"The last one in the family was Rosalie. She didn't like me at all. She was gorgeous, like model gorgeous. She was with Emmett. So it was like the head cheerleader and the football player. She is tall with blond hair, a killer body. But she was vain. Emmett was always telling her how beautiful she was. She was the type of woman that would stare at herself in the mirror."

"It sounds like you miss most of them." Tim said

"I do. Like I said, they were like family to me. I'm a huge klutz and Emmett would catch me all the time when I was about to fall on my butt. Then he would joke about it. Anyway something happened and I got hurt. I ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and a lot of blood loss. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks. That was at the end of the school year. Then one day in the early summer. Edward was waiting for me outside of my house and took me for a walk in the woods right next to the house. He told me his dad got a job offer he wanted to take and they were all leaving. In fact they were all gone. He just wanted to tell me goodbye. Now the thing you have to remember. I was in love with this guy. Like I breathed for him, dreamed about him at night. I talked to him or saw him everyday. We planned our lives together. We were going to the same college. When the family moved I was going to go with them. Then he said I wasn't and then said I wasn't good enough and that I was just a pet. Someone they could play with. It killed me. He walked away. I tried to follow him, but he was faster then me, also I kept tripping."

"Finally it was getting dark and I was trying to find my way home, I tripped again and just stayed on the ground. I just laid there and cried for hours. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I'm being picked up by someone very tall and tan. He, Sam was his name, brought me to my dad. They had a doctor there to check me out. It turns out it was 3 in the morning and I had been out in the woods for 14 hours. It was raining while I slept so I was cold. The doctor told the ladies from the Indian reservation that I had to get out of my wet clothes and get in a hot bath. I was a bit hypothermic. The women were wonderful with me. Helping me. I ended up in the hospital again. I ended up with pneumonia, it was bad. But it gave me a lot of time to think about my relationship with Edward. He was controlling, telling me who I can hang out with. When I should go to bed what to eat. I took care of my parents for crying out loud. I didn't need a boyfriend thinking he could be mine. Then the fact that I was a normal horny teenager and he would never be affectionate with me. It always made me feel bad when I wanted more then he did. I thought something was wrong with me. I mean he was sexy and hot. I just wanted to make out with him. Not have sex. Anyway I got better and was able to go home. I went to work and cooked for my dad. But things just felt different. Like I needed to be somewhere else. So I talked to my dad and aunt Tami and here I am." I finished and took a deep breath

"If I ever meet that son of a bitch. I promise he will be hurting. To do something like that to you, just leaving you in the woods. Then Alice for just leaving and not saying goodbye. Will you ever be able to forgive them, if they came back into your life?" He asked

"I think I will with everyone but Edward. I know the family left because of him. He has always been the golden boy. The one they listen too. I will always love the rest of them. I miss them so much. With Edward I just want to kick him in the balls, not that he has any. But I want to hurt him like he hurt me. Enough about me. Tell me about you." I said

"Not much to tell I live with my brother he's older than me. Dad was a pro golfer and traveled around. At first he sent us money but that stopped. Mom died when I was small. It's always been just Billy and me. He played football in high school also. Everyone talks about me getting a football scholarship. But I don't even like school and don't know what I want to do in life." He said

"Well what do you like to do besides drink beer and make out with girls. What makes you happy? Like for me, I love to cook. I love seeing the faces of my friends and family when they eat something I made for them. It gives me a warm at home feeling. I also love to read, as you saw. I do a little writing also. But in collage you can take all kinds of classes to see what you like. Because your going to end up doing it for a very very long time. For me I don't know if I want to be a chef. I like cooking but not to that extent. Maybe I will become a writer or an editor. Find some unknown author and read their book, help them get it published. I can be passionate about that." I said

"Wow I never thought of it that way. I mean just trying things to see what I like. I know I like to build things and I like working on cars. I like football, but never thought of going pro or anything. I know I love this town and I would love to start some kind of business here."

"You never know. Just start thinking about things. It's not like as soon as you graduate you have to figure the rest of you life out. I know they have career days in school, where different professionals come and talk. They tell you what they do and why they like it. Also, I believe there are aptitude tests that can give you an idea what to lean towards. Like if you're good with numbers, if you're trustworthy, honest. If you think about it. When you go somewhere like to get your truck worked on. You want to go where you can trust the mechanic, right. You don't want to get ripped off or have them do a shitty job. It's the same with your life. Do what feels good to you, not what people expect. Like if the guys on the team expect you to be with a new girl each week but, there is someone you really like and want to spend time with. Don't worry about them. At some point they will all be leaving. You're the one that will have to live the reputation. I mean once you do settle down, do you want your wife and kids hearing about your glory days in high school as the man whore. No, I don't think so. You will want them to see you as the loving caring, trustworthy man you are now. Sorry I sound like I'm preaching. You don't have to listen to me." I say looking down,

He gets up and comes over to the couch that I'm sitting on. He just picks up my hand and holds it, while using his other hand and pulls my chin up. "No your right about all of it. Some of the stuff I do is because it's what everyone expects of me. They think of me as a screw up. I mean I have shown up to practice and to games totally drunk off my ass. I played and acted fine. But no one said anything, because no one expected more of me. I want to be better. I don't want to be some fat alcoholic at 30." He said

"Then don't. Slow down on the drinking. Also, while I'm helping with the team if I smell beer or anything on any of the guys. They won't practice which means they don't play. I also know the signs if someone is using drugs. I'm not only here to help my aunt and uncle. But if you want it I would like to help you."

"I would like that Bella. Very much."

"I can't make any promises that I won't mess up. I'm a guy. But I want to straighten my life out. I want to figure out what I want to do. Not what every one else thinks I should do." He said

"Well good. The first step is to ask for help. There are people that can. If you want more responsibility with the team. Like helping the newbies. Ask coach. Also with aunt Tami being a school counselor talk to her. She can give you ideas on things to do. I will be here for you too. Even if it's just a pep talk after having a bad day. Ok?"

"Ok sounds good. Thank you Bella. You know that Edward guy was an idiot to let you go. You are a wonderful person."

"Thanks Tim." Now he has his arm around me. We are just cuddling nothing more. Just enjoying each others company.

"This is nice. This feels kind of normal. Usually being like this I feel like I have to have my tongue down a girls throat. But this is nice. I feel comfortable around you. I don't feel like I have to show off or anything. I know your not looking for a boyfriend. But how would you feel about us just hanging out and becoming friends. You know, someone we can each talk to about anything." He said

"I would like that Tim. Just remember I'm going to keep you in line. Maybe we can do some volunteer work together. Like reading at the nursing home or hospital. I'm sure the old guys would like to hear about football. It's kinda strange but back in Forks, I had a guy friend kind of like this. He had the biggest crush on me. But we were always friends. Our parents were friends before we were born. Each of our houses have a picture of the both of us in the bathtub together. Our dads go fishing every weekend. It will be nice to have another guy to talk to."

I give him a hug.

"Um, ok. I have to warn ya though. I'm going to be protective of you. I don't want anything to happen to you now that we're friends."

"Thats fine with me Tim. Hay lets watch some bad tv"

We watch some dumb sitcom for a while. Then I notice the time. it was 11 pm already.

"Tim honey I hate to say this, but I'm really tired. It's already 11 and I've had a long day."

"Ok honey I'll get going. Would it be ok for me to call you tomorrow sometime. Maybe we can hang out or have dinner?"

"I would like that. Let me give you my cell number.."

I get up and go to the kitchen and find a pad of paper. I write my number down. I walk back over to Tim and give it to him. He gets up and heads to the door.

"Ok Bella, I will talk to you sometime tomorrow and hopefully will see you then. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before practice starts and we get too busy."

"Sounds good." Tim then pulls me into a hug and holds me tight. He lets go of me and walks over to his truck.

I watch him drive away and I lock the door.

I walk into my room closing my door. I take my clothes off and take a shower. I put on some new pj's. A cami and satin short set. I open my door, then go back into the bathroom and brush my teeth and brush my hair out and braid it.

I turn the lights off and get into bed thinking about how living in the small football crazed town will be good for me. I planned on coming and finishing school. Maybe go off to college. Meet some guy while there. I never thought it would happen in a little football obsessed town.

I fall asleep thinking about the hot football player that makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. I can't just fall in love with some man whore. Although Tim is funny and nice. Nothing like the womanizer my uncle warned me about.

I guess I will have to wait and see what happens.

_AN- Ok there is another chapter. Please leave reviews and comments. I do listen. _

_Kim_


	3. Chapter 3

A Scheduled Time Out For Bella

Chapter 3

_AN- I know it's been a while. If you haven't re-read the first 2 chapters, please do. A reader made a comment that I agreed with, so I changed things a bit._

**BPOV**

I slept like a baby. I don't even know if everyone came home last night or if they spent the night in a hotel. I get up and shower then dress.

I walk out into the kitchen and make a pot of coffee. I go to the front door to get the newspaper. I see that uncle Eric's car is here. They must have come home late. I even had my door open so I would hear them come in.

I start to pull out some breakfast stuff. When Eric and I went shopping I traded all the pork breakfast meat for turkey. Like I told Julie, it's all in the way it's cooked. I get a couple of frying pans out. I put some olive oil in one and let it get hot. Then I get stuff for loaded scrabbled eggs. I also get out the potatoes to do hash browns.

The pan was hot enough now, so I put the turkey bacon in. I get a bowl and crack a bunch of eggs, adding salt, pepper and some other spices. I cut up some bell pepper, onion, and mushrooms. I mix all that in with the eggs. I flip the bacon over and turn on the heat for the other pan. I put just a bit of margarine in there.

Then I peel the potatoes and shred them for hash browns. I take off the bacon and put it in the microwave to keep warm. I use the left over oil to cook the hash browns. I season them then sit for a minute to read the paper. All of sudden I hear Eric.

"Hay kiddo. Mmm do I smell breakfast?" He asked

"Yep I'm making my special scrambled eggs and bacon. There's coffee if you want some. I'm just reading your paper waiting for things to finish up"

I get up and put the egg concoction in the hot pan. I flip over the hash browns and I stir the eggs while Eric grabs some coffee.

"You know Bella with your cooking, I'm gonna need to run laps with the boys when practice starts." He laughs.

"Just think of it as motivation. Soon you'll have a baby to run after."

"You're right there."

"Hay uncle Eric, what time did ya'll get in. I was in bed by 12 and I left my door open so I would hear you or the phone. I didn't hear a peep and slept like a baby."

"Oh we were home around 2 I guess. Tami checked on you. She said that you were sound asleep and pulled the covers over you. Did you know you still talk in your sleep?"

"Yes. Oh gosh what did I say?"

"Nothing bad. You just kept say something about stupid Cullens. What or who are they?" He asked

"The Cullens are the family that left me. Their son was my boyfriend. The one that I thought I was in love with. The one that broke my heart. They are most of the reason I'm down here."

I stir the eggs and hash browns. I put them on a plate and the eggs in a bowl. I set the dinning room table, filling up small glasses with juice.

Julie and Tami come in just as I'm bringing in the food.

"Ok you two sleepy heads sit down and eat. Breakfast is all ready for ya."

They did sit down and started dishing up food.

"Bella this is a really good, but I though you said the bacon was the fake stuff. This is normal bacon." Eric said. I giggled

"Nope. It's turkey bacon. It's all in the way you cook it. I told you it was good. Julie what do you think?" I asked her.

"Wow, this is really good. I wasn't going to take any until I saw that you ate some. I almost feel guilty because it tastes like normal bacon." Julie said as she smiled at me.

We finish eating and I clean up.

Julie takes off to spend time with a girl friend of hers. Eric was off to some kind of booster meeting.

"I guess it's just you and me kido. I was wanting to go to the school and do some organizing. The schedules were mailed last week. We can set up your classes today if you want. Then you can look around and find your classrooms. So when school starts you won't be lost."

"That sounds really good. I'm ready when ever you are." I said as I grabbed my purse.

We go out to her car and drive to the school. She shows me the gym and library. Then some of the classrooms on the way to her office. She unlocks the door and goes and sits behind her desk.

"Ok Bella honey let's sign you up for some classes. Let me just look at your school records from your last 2 schools."

"Ok"

She turns her computer on and waits a minute for it to start up. She gets on the net and starts to look up my records.

"Bella come here honey. I want you to read what is in your records."

I walk over to her as she sets a chair next to her own. I look at the screen. It was my records from Forks High School. Showing the classes I took and the grades I got. Then she pulled up my records from Phoenix. It also showed the last classes I took as well as the rest of my records. I was surprised to see it also shows my volunteer work at the hospital and the other things I did.

"I didn't know you did all this volunteer work Bella. Why didn't you do it in Forks?"

"I met the Cullens and they took up most of my time. I miss it though and I thought I would sign up for some things once I was settled down here. Also, last night I was talking to Tim and told him maybe he can join me just to see what it's like. I mean most of the residents in the nursing home I'm sure would love to here about his football games. Then don't get me started on the ladies. I have a feeling he could charm a rattle snake. The ladies would be putty in his hands." I told my auntie.

"If you can get Tim to go with you just once that could make all the difference in the world. What else have you talked to him about?" She asked.

"Well we talked about college after high school. Originally I was going out east with the Cullens' but now that has changed. I'm not sure what I want to do with my life. I know it needs to be something I love and enjoy doing. But there is so much I haven't tried yet. So I suggested that Tim and I try different things. He told me he likes to work on cars and I let him know my best friend back on the Indian reservation was the same. Maybe he can go to tech school and get some kind of certification to be a mechanic. I know they get paid better. He was talking about opening a garage here in town. I may talk to him about that some more. Maybe make him realize that he would need to take more classes aimed at succeeding at that. Like he needs math and maybe some business classes. Who knows. I'm just kinda thinking out loud."

"You know honey those are really good ideas. I know he's being recruited for football. But I also knows he really doesn't like school. All but football anyway. He does enough just to get by. You may be just the influence he needs. Just be his friend." She said

"I will auntie Tami. I already told him I was going to kick his but into shape. He wants to be a better person. He just doesn't know how to go about it. I really like him."

"Well I do have some ideas. Have him come in and talk to me. I can give him some tests that would tell us what he is good at. Also, just having me talk to him. I mean a serious talk about the future. Also getting you signed up for some of the volunteer programs we have and having him tag along would help. I think your right about him. People just know the Tim from the past. The young man that drinks and goes out with lots of different girls. The guy that gets into trouble all the time, then of course the football player. Let me do some digging and check some things for both of you. Just off the bat I can think of 3 or 4 places that could use volunteers. There is the hospital and the nursing home. We also have a battered woman's shelter."

I turn towards Tami and give her a hug.

"That would be great. Now how about scheduling my classes?"

"Of course hon. You want as many advanced classes as possible right?"

"Yes ma'am."

She does some typing and prints out the schedule.

"Here you go hon. I have you in 4 advanced classes and 3 normal classes. So you will have 1 or 2 with Tim." She said as she handed me the schedule.

"Now why don't you go and look for your classes and meet me back here, ok?"

"Sounds good. I was wondering. Tim was going to call me some time today to take me to lunch and just spend time together. Would that be ok with you and coach?" I asked

"Of course honey. We trust you. Just don't be home too late."

"I'll try not too. If something comes up I will call." I said

"Ok now get going hon, I have work to do." She laughs while I get up and she smacks my butt.

I walk out and look around. I spend some time looking for each of my classes. I find my way to the library and start looking around. I found a book to read. I sat in a comfy chair and read for a while.

After reading a few chapters I decided to take out my phone and check it. I realized I had it turned off. I turned it on and gave it a minute. Then checked for missed calls, texts, or messages. I had several of each. Dad called seeing how I was. I had a message from Tim and a few texts. I called him back.

**Tim**, Bella

**Hello**

Hi Tim, it's Bella. I just turned my phone on and noticed that you called. What are you doing?

**Oh nothing. I was changing the oil on my truck and just hanging around the house. I was wondering if you felt like hanging out or something.**

That would be fun. I just need to let my aunt know. I'm at the school with her. I had to pick out classes and get my schedule.

**Ok that sounds good. Did you drive or would you like me to pick you up at the school?**

Can you pick me up please.

**Of course anything for you gorgeous.**

Ok, let me go find Tami and I will meet you outside.

We both hung up. I get up and put the book back and go find Tami. I found her in her office still.

"Hay auntie Tami. Would it be ok if I spent some time with Tim. He sent me a text and left me a message that he wanted to spend some time with me. I think we are just going to hang out and he is dying to take me to the local hang out."

"That would be fine honey. I will have some things for you to look at in the morning. You can start to volunteer as soon as you want. I know your uncle wants you at tryouts to get your input."

"I wouldn't miss them. Well I better go. Tim should be waiting outside for me by now. Love you auntie." I give her a kiss on the cheek and walk out of her office.

I walk to the front doors of the school and sure enough there is Tim looking all sexy leaning against his truck.

"Hay there hot stuff. Waiting for me?" I said

"Of course gorgeous. I just got here. You ready to go?" Tim asked as I walked up to him and the truck.

"Yep I'm starving."

Tim opens the door for me then closes it once I get in. He runs to the driver side and gets in and we take off.

"So how are you doing this morning?" He asked smiling at me.

"I'm good. I got the classes I wanted and Tami is going to bring home some information and forms for different volunteer jobs. She was happy and surprised that you were even interested in any of it. I explained to her my plan and she thought it was a good idea." I said

"Oh you mean me going with you to visit the old guys and talk football or read to them."

"Yep. I told her you agreed to try it once. Then if you liked it you would come with me more often. I know the nursing home I volunteered at in Phoenix, I used to play cards with some of the guys and talk football during the games. It was funny when they realized I really did know all about football. I still get a kick out of proving that to guys. They think because I'm a nerdy girl that I don't know anything about sports. I may not be able to run without tripping on air. But I bet I can throw a football as well as any professional player out there. Between dad and coach. I think they both wanted me to be a boy. With dad taking me fishing all the time and coach teaching me everything he knows about the game." I said

"I think it's cool that you know so much. Especially here. Dillon is a huge football town. We don't have much else to talk about 'round here. We always have a good team and with coach everyone has high hopes. Coach will be under a lot of pressure. I hope you can help him."

"Me too." I said as we pull up to the burger place.

"This is the place most of the players hang out. You'll meet a lot of the guys here. The burgers are pretty good here." He said as he parks the truck.

We get out and walk to the door. He opens it for me and looks around.

"I see some of the players over there." He said as he pointed to a table. We walk over to them.

"Smash how you doing?"

"Good. Now who is this pretty little thang?" Smash asked

"Hi I'm Bella. Coach is my uncle and I'm going to be here for my senior year and helping coach with the team." I said

"Well it's nice to meet you. But what do you mean help coach with the team?"

"Oh I'll be at your tryouts and watch. I will also watch lots of game tapes from last year. I have a good eye, and I see things others don't. I haven't watched any of you play yet so I can't say yet. But at my school in Phoenix I helped the team make it to state and our quarter back improved thanks to my help. It's almost like I know what you guys are thinking when your running your routes or I can tell what your going to do. I can also do the same with the other team. I can tell when they switch a play and I tell coach and he has the guys move or run a different pattern. It's something I really love. It took the guys and coach a while before they took me seriously. But once they followed my advise, everyone saw the improvements. They listened to everything I said. I was never wrong. My uncle knows that. He spoke to my coach and even tried out some things here." I said

"We'll see little one, we'll see." Smash said

"Ok well I'm staving Bella lets get a table and order." Tim said

"Ok. Well it was nice meetn' all of you." I said as Tim was walking us to an empty table.

A waitress comes over and hands us menus. We look for a minute and decide on the same thing. Cheeseburgers and fries. Tim orders for us and we just start talking about school and football. The food came pretty fast and we ate like we haven't eaten in days.

"They aren't as good as yours but they will do." Tim said with food in his mouth

"Thanks Tim. I love to cook and bake. Wait until the holidays. I go cookie crazy. I give them to the nurses at the hospital and nursing home. I bring them to school for friends and my favorite teachers. I also give them away to the neighbors."

We finish eating and Tim kinda waves to Smash. We get into his truck.

"So how about I show you some of the sites around town." He said.

"That sounds good."

We take off and he just drives around showing me different places. We pass by a lot of properties that are for sale. Some have buildings. One looked like an old hanger for an airplane. There was an old service station. Then we saw a sign that said there were 20 acres for sale.

"Can we stop here and look around?" I asked

"Sure but why?" He asked

"I don't know. Just have a feeling about this place. Do you think we can go in a walk around the property?" I said

"I don't see why not." We get out of the truck.

Tim comes over to me and takes my hand. It feels good and normal there. we walk a bit and see a valley with some trees.

"You know if I owned this land, I would build my dream house here. Maybe raise some animals. Horses mostly. Maybe chickens, and some pigs. Maybe plant an orchard of fruit trees. I can see myself with a sexy hard working husband and a bunch of kids running around. Even some dogs too. I would grow whatever crop grows around here and sell my goods at a local farmers market." I said dreamily

"That sounds good. But what would you want your sexy hard working husband to do for a job?" Tim asked looking in my eyes.

"I wouldn't care as long as it's something he loves and it's legal. It could be working the ranch or being a mechanic, or a doctor, or a ditch digger. I want to marry someone that enjoys what he does. Not just working to earn a pay check. That will get old and cause fights down the road. I need him to have dreams but nothing to crazy like being the next Bill Gates." I said

"So you don't care if you marry a grease monkey or a ditch digger. You just want someone who will love you. Someone you can count on. Right?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"That's right. Let me tell you what I'm thinking. Football try outs are next week. Coach will have me watching game tapes from last year. He will have me at the try outs. I help him with the team. I will do my school work and volunteer in the afternoons and weekends when there isn't a game. Once I graduate I may just go to a local college. Take some business classes and literary classes. Keep up my volunteering and helping coach. Then I will see what I have a passion for. If it's editing or opening a restaurant or a book store. Maybe I'll write the next best selling novel. There is so much I can do from home. I just want to keep busy and find a good man to love. Yes, I would love to have kids some day. After high school and after I'm married. I'm not a prude and it didn't happen that way for my parents. I guess I just need security. Since growing up I didn't have that." I finish

"Wow. Ok since we are on the subject tell me what your dream guy would be like." Tim said

"You're not asking for much are you? Well of course it has to be someone that I'm attracted to. I think I would have to be friends with him first. That was my first mistake with Edward. I saw this perfect, sexy guy and my mind went to mush. I need to be able to share my dreams and fears with him. I need to be with someone that won't keep a stash of porn around. Someone that isn't going to get drunk everyday. Definitely not into drugs or smoking. Mainly because I want him around for a long long time. Now physically I don't really have a type. I find different guys sexy or hot. I have always liked taller guys so over 6 foot. He has to have some muscles but not like a Mr universe or anything. I want to feel safe when he holds me. Eyes are important too. They have to be able to see into my soul. A nice smile is also a must. I prefer longer hair. None of these in the looks department are deal breakers. But the no porn, drugs and drunks are important. I have worked in women's shelters and see what those things do to a family. When men get drunk they do stupid things. Like gamble, or sleep around. I want my man to be a bit possessive just to show he cares about me and my well being. But not be smothering. I want us to have friends we can do our own thing with or together. If we are up each other's butts all the time that won't be good." I said

"Well that seems fair. So your not looking for a mr perfect. Just a guy that is mr perfect for you."

"Yes. Edward was perfect. But after a few months I found out he wasn't. Like I said he was very possessive. He put me on a pedestal and barely let me out of his sight. He picked what friends I could have. In the end after I thought about things, it was a relief that we broke up. I promised myself I would never fall that fast or deep again. That love was all consuming. It took over my life. At first I had the butterflies in the tummy, but that turned into dread. I just want to make sure that when I find the right guy that it's real and for life." I said

"What about you? Do you want to get married and have kids some day. What do you look for in a girl?" I asked

"Well kinda like you. Not really anything specific. I hang out with all kinds. But right now I kinda like brunettes with chocolate brown soulful eyes. She has to like sports, she needs to be ok with me drinking sometimes and kick my butt if I do it too much. I will need someone to keep me in line. I also want to find someone that I can be friends with first. I think you have to like someone before you can love them. Of course I have to find her attractive. She can be smart but not rub it in my face. I want to be able to share my hopes, dreams and worries with her. I want someone that I can talk to. I like most people have my own issues. I didn't have my parents around. My brother mostly raised me. He did what he could, but he has gone through a lot of different job. Some legal some not. I guess the most important thing is. I want to feel like I can be myself. I don't want to have to pretend all the time. I know I've been labeled a man whore but that is getting old fast. Like you said last night I want to become someone that my wife and kids can be proud of." Tim finished

"Well is almost sounds like we want the same things. Lets start with just getting to know each other and helping each other out this year. I hope to open your mind to different possibilities. Your not stuck just doing one thing. I feel comfortable around you Tim. I have a feeling we will be getting close."

"I feel the same way. We better get going. I don't want to get you home to late."

"Ok sounds good." I said

We walk back to the truck. Tim opens the door for me. He then goes around to his side and we drive back to town. We listen to the radio and talk about music a bit. Next thing I know, we are in front of aunt Tami's house.

"Well here we are. I had a great time Bella. Thanks for spending the afternoon with me. I really enjoyed it. So you said something about signing up for some volunteer work in the morning. Can you let me know whats available."

"Sure I can do that. Tami said there was the nursing home, the hospital and a woman's shelter. I may help out in all 3. The hospital is the most interesting because it could be anything from feeding babies in the nursery to playing with terminally ill kids, or reading to burn victims. Or just reading to the older patients. Also handing out books and magazines. The nursing home is similar. It could be reading or playing cards, getting magazines or books. There were a couple of times that I brought in kittens I was fostering. You know petting an animal like a cat or a dog could lower blood pressure. It's been proven with all kinds of studies. Of course you need to make sure that no one is allergic first. That could end badly otherwise. Well I better get in. I had a great time. Call me later if you want. I will probably be reading unless coach brought tapes for me to watch." I said

"Ok sounds good. If nothing else I'll call you in the morning. Who knows what Billy is gonna want to do tonight." Tim said as he reaches over to hug me.

I open the truck door and get out. I close it and walk up to the house. I turn around and look at Tim watching me. I wave to him and go in the door.

_AN-Ok thats it for now. Sorry half of this has been sitting on my computer for several months. I promise I won't take a year to update again. I want to thank all of you for adding me to your favs and following my story. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten. Also if you make a comment or have ideas for me, I will listen. Sometimes I take the advise. Let me know what you think of this chapter._


End file.
